


The Beginnings and Endings of a Dying Race

by floren8



Category: Alien (1979), Prometheus (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Character Death, Genetic Engineering, Horror, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floren8/pseuds/floren8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2122 and for all that mankind has evolved there are questions still unanswered. Where do we come from? Why do we exist? But all this will finally change when geneticist Charles Xavier discovers a missing piece that might as well remake the entire puzzle. Problem is: Weyland Corp sent an android to work with him. Still, at least the Prometheus project is a go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginnings and Endings of a Dying Race

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alien/Prometheus/X-Men mash-up that has been on my mind since I went to see Prometheus. It's not exclusively either of the movies in plot and although there will be a lot of references to all the Alien movies I'll try my best to explain them within the story, and if I can't then I won't use them. For those who are squeamish about the horror tag, if you've seen either Prometheus or Alien then rest assured I'll keep my horror within those boundaries. Hopefully :D

So this is what it feels like, to be truly terrified, petrified, unable to move, even blinking was out of the question. He felt foolish too, this was on him after all. He did this.

_“And what would you do to get your answers?”_

_“Anything and everything.”_

Would the answer be the same if he knew this was it? Charles honestly didn’t know. And that scared him too, was he just like them? Willing to sacrifice everything, including life itself, to get his answers? He hoped not. The look in those ice blue eyes told him something else entirely, but maybe he shouldn’t analyze that too closely right now. The brink of extinction, right.

But the fear was still there though, pressing, oppressing, he just couldn’t think through it. Something told him he didn’t need to if he didn’t want to, of course that would mean asking for _his_ help. That brought conflicting feelings to say the least. The guy was a genius, but he was made that way. Engineered. Charles liked to think of himself as unprejudiced and he had nothing against androids, except this particular one. The things he had seen the robot do, and some others he only suspected of, spoke of some hidden agenda Charles wanted no part of.

Again the look on those eyes, bloody hell he wasn’t even human and could make Charles second guess himself with a look. People would think he was the telepath instead. Charles closed his eyes and took a deep breath, _alright_ , let’s begin with trust, shall we?

“What is the true purpose of Prometheus? Tell me the truth, Erik.” He said, watching the android intensely. If he couldn’t read his mind maybe he could read his body language. But as Erik inclined his head while considering his answer, he knew it would be futile.

“That is classified information, Dr. Xavier.”

“Classi–” Charles sighed tiredly, he would bet his life that whoever invented the idea that androids are supposed to work for mankind had never actually met one. Or maybe this was just Erik, he wasn’t sure anymore. “Moira is dead, she… she believed in this just as much as I did, and still do. So, please.”

“You’re disappointed.” Again with the reading Charles like a pro thing, maybe it was the body language. That made sense actually, the more he watched the easier it was to assimilate, or to find the weak points. Charles shuddered.

“No, I’m not.” He said and Erik inclined his head again, but this time it was painfully human and Charles had to look away.

“I did not mean with the mission. I meant with me.”

“I guess you could say that, because in a way it’s true.”

“And in another?”

“It’s not?” Charles’ answer turned into a question and he winced, he sounded lost even to his own ears. He wondered what Erik saw in him, if he was reading his body language now and interpreting it as confusion, helplessness, fear, and if he was right.

“Why?”

“I expected you to react like a human, and you didn’t. Because you aren’t and you can’t.” Charles knew what saying those things would mean to Erik, but he had asked and Charles couldn’t bear to lie to him now. He touched Erik for the first time since Moira, felt the smoothness of his synthetic face beneath his fingers, ran his thumb over that strong cheekbone and watched those eyes close. “How can you be so human and yet so alien? You did what you were programed to do, but that doesn’t mean it’s moral or right.”

“How can you tell? How can you instinctively know the difference?” Erik’s voice had a touch of desperation in it and Charles frowned, how to explain that eloquently enough for a robot? He had no idea.

“It’s life, being alive and breathing and feeling. But that doesn’t mean everyone knows, Erik. You know humans do bad things all the time.” He smiled sadly at his android, so unbearably human right now with that look of confusion in his eyes. But now wasn’t the time to teach him to live, if anything it was the time to learn to die, after all, their chances of survival were looking bleaker by the second. Charles stepped away from him and looked back to the hologram on the table. “Can’t you tell me?”

“No, Charles.” His voice was soft and it made Charles bite his lip, his mind scrambling to find another way out of this impossible situation. He felt Erik walking closer, but it didn’t matter now, none of it did. They were going to die and no one would ever know the truth. “But I can show you.”

Could he trust him? Something told him it didn’t matter. He had no choice. Even Charles had to be infected by this point, although he was sure he would remember some alien thing glued to his face. Or not depending on his state. Oh god, what if Erik had – no, trust remember, trust. He had to be able to trust someone.

“Alright, show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta at the moment so any mistakes are my own and feel free to point them to me.


End file.
